Dangerous To Know
by nikkisixirresistiblebitch
Summary: Collection of drabbles/prompts/originals/1-shots/2-shots feat. Bonnie and Damon in various relationship statuses. Please read and review.
1. Game Changing Moment

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Prompt****: **Bonnie gave herself to Damon and he takes advantage claiming her as his and his alone. Now any guy she likes or with more than friendship on their minds towards her run like their tail's on fire when they get too to close to her, making dating impossible. When she realize what Damon's done Bonnie's beyond pissed off demands Damon to take off the claim. But she belongs to him and there's no way in hell he'll let anybody have his witch, she's his for all eternity whether she likes it or not.

* * *

**Game Changing Moment**

Damon is staring at her from across the room like a bomb is about to go off in his hands and he wants to strangle the person who put it there. Bonnie is sitting in front of the latest loser who seemed so appealing one moment, and failed at every measure of a good human being the next moment.

Bonnie is sure, at the back of her mind, that the poor boy in front of her is very nice and very charming but the minute he reaches out a hand to touch her, its like there is bug repellent working overtime. She doesn't want him that way a woman should want a man, and in that instant, she is sure her date feels exactly the same way. The two pull away from each other, and everything is normal again. Bonnie can stand to be around the guy.

She hasn't been able to connect to anyone since her drunken encounter with Damon. It was such a mistake, such a dirty mistake. As she stared in the mirror the next morning, a hangover making itself known across her face, in her rumbling stomach, in her tired eyes and heavy brain, she vowed to her reflection, "No more one night stands;" at least with Damon Salvatore.

Now, Damon was looking at her like she owes him something. There was anger in his face and open desire and it annoyed her. He had no right to look at her that way.

She ended the date a half hour later. There was no point in prolonging the farce. She just wasn't interested, and the minute her date touch her shoulder or her hand, neither was he.

* * *

It didn't take her long to figure out what the elder Salvatore did. Bonnie couldn't understand why. Why would he claim her?

Damon did reckless shit like this because of boredom, and pettiness, and because he seemed to hate the humanity that he was no longer a part of.

She threatened to set him on fire when she confronted him. She threatened to make him pay. The sorority girl that Damon had been chewing on before Bonnie stormed in had run out without looking back, blood streaming from various bites.

"Look who finally decides to join the party," is all Damon says.

Bonnie rants and raves and Damon looks as impassive as stone. Bonnie just wanted to know why.

"What you don't seem to get, Little Witch, is that I'm doing you a favor. You have very bad taste in men, sweetheart."

"That is none of your business."

Damon steps closer to Bonnie, the drink in his hand swaying. But he is not drunk. It's all power making it move. "You make it my business when you prance around. You're just begging for someone to tame you. The boys you date barely know their dick from their left hand. I doubt they'd know what to do with someone like you."

Bonnie's hand connecting with his face is a shock in that he realizes he's not holding his cards to his chest tightly enough. He's giving all his secrets away and Bonnie hasn't earned it.

"We had fun, didn't we Bonnie? That night..." With an unoccupied hand, Damon cups Bonnie's hip, then runs his hand up her side, resting under her breast. "You were so responsive to me."

At the words, Bonnie remembers that night. She remembers his face buried between her thighs; kissing, licking, teasing till she couldn't see straight. She remembers Damon gliding up her body, pushing himself so deep inside her, branding her from the inside out. She came so many times, she could not help it. Damon kept going, his thrust deliberate, grinding her from one plateau to the next, then fast and hard, almost punishing.

Damon leans down to kiss her, hurtling her from her memories. Bonnie didn't stop him. The kiss was slow and unhurried, his lips making a feast of her mouth.

Damon breaks the kiss and whispers against her lips, "You are mine, and you're crazy to believe otherwise."

"I will always belong to myself and no one else," Bonnie insisted.

Damon tips the forgotten drink in his hands towards hip lips, making the bitter liquid disappear in one swallow, all the while, staring pointedly at the witch in front of him.

"I'm going to enjoy fucking the defiance out of you."


	2. The Happiest Broken Heart

**Prompt:** Bonnie on a roadtrip. With Damon AND Stefan.

* * *

**The Happiest Broken Heart (AU)**

Saving Elena was like saving the prom queen: you would be wrong if you didn't try. Taking a road trip was the easy part. Riding in a car with two vampires Bonnie didn't trust was the hard part.

They were all bound together because they would do anything, go anywhere for Elena. Bonnie wondered when Elena would have saved one of them, or when would she have saved herself most of all.

Stefan's good intentions are riddled with self-hate and regret, and how could he explain to his brother that he is sorry he was ever born.

Damon's bad intentions are justified because he did it for love; every bloody murder, every lie, every destruction was done for love, and how could he tell his brother that no amount of "sorry" would make up for the fact that Stefan always got the girl.

They are so far from cities and deep into towns and there are no W hotels, no Marriott hotels, and the only thing available is a motel that claims "No Vacancy." There is always a vacancy. Damon politely compels the man behind the desk, and suddenly two rooms are available.

She could have made the two brothers share a room, but she had chosen to share a room with Stefan. Damon gave her a look like he was suspicious of her, like she made him unsure of himself. Good.

Bonnie immediately takes the single bed as if she believes all the myths that insist vampires don't need rest. In reality, vampires are no different from twenty-four hour party people: sooner or later burnout sets in.

That is not Bonnie's problem. She doesn't feel like being hospitable. Stefan can take the floor or go to his brother's room. Stefan stands in the corner not knowing what to do. It wouldn't be the first time.

Damon listens. He listens with all his might. He hears the just married couple fucking, bed creaking rhythmically, their moans and utterances a vulgar prayer. He hears children watching television, probably an old movie, because the voice of the woman talking is husky and cultured, like women sounded in the 1930's.

He listens to the room that Bonnie and Stefan share. It's unusually quiet and all he hears is Bonnie's heart and Stefan's bad nerves.

* * *

Damon drives the car the next day and Stefan's in the backseat getting the sleep he obviously didn't get last night.

Bonnie's riding shotgun, her face neutral, as if she's learned to play Texas Hold 'Em. Bonnie usually dresses more conservatively than the spaghetti strap shirt, and jean cut-offs that she's currently wearing, but it's too hot to be modest.

Damon keeps cranking the air conditioner up. Bonnie lifts the back of her hair off the nape of her neck. Damon gets a whiff of clean sweat and salt, and earth and new flowers, and something darker like cinnamon and chocolate but there is no way one can confuse the two.

Later, Bonnie surprises everyone by sharing a room with Damon.

Bonnie lies flat on her back, the air conditioner blasting. Goosebumps breaking out all ever her skin, nipples stiffening in accordance with the cold.

Damon is tempted to throw the leather jacket in his hands over her to stop from witnessing her bodily reactions to the synthetic chill.

Damon thinks _Elena Elena Elena_, but the hardness in his jeans has nothing to do with Elena and everything to do with the girl resting on the bed.

* * *

Stefan drives and Damon rides shotgun. Bonnie's in the backseat trying to pretend that Stefan is not looking at her through the rear view mirror. She ignores Damon's glances at her over his shoulder.

Later, Stefan sits on the edge of the bed, talking and talking, because Bonnie can't sleep. She knows Damon is listening from wherever he is, but it's nice to have a conversation with Stefan. It's nice to forget.

"If only I saw you first," Stefan says. Bonnie doesn't ask him to explain.

* * *

Damon is always the one to compel the lonely person standing behind the desk, and there are only ever two rooms available, regardless of anything else.

Damon does it on purpose, waiting his turn. Waiting until Bonnie shares his room instead of Stefan's.

Later, Bonnie is fresh out of the shower, and Damon's frame is stretched out full over the bed. Damon has broken the rules.

Bonnie doesn't say anything, just picks up her bag and heads to Stefan's room, large towel still wrapped around her.

Before she could knock on Stefan's door, Damon's there, telling her to come back.

"Bonnie." The name is an order, because "please" is not in Damon's vocabulary.

They come back to the room, and Damon sits on the edge of the bed pretending to be a good boy.

* * *

Damon drives, and Bonnie rides shotgun. Stefan feels that they are getting closer to where they need to be. Damon concentrates on the road and not how strange he feels.

Bonnie gives them false hope.

The car stops and the three get out of the car, slowly, with some reluctance.

"Is this the place?" Damon asks no one in particular, knowing that this was indeed the place, but not really believing that they are all finally here.

"Damon..." Stefan begins but doesn't continue, his head nodding like he is agreeing with something, like he is saying yes.

Bonnie opens the trunk of the car, the object in her hands within seconds. Damon squints and Stefan stares at the ground.

Bonnie lifts the top of the urn and scatters the ashes. She's not sure if she can take care of the brothers like Elena asked her to do. She'll try. She'd still do anything for Elena.

After, Bonnie drives the car, Stefan rides shotgun, and Damon can't help but feel relieved.

When the three stop at a motel, Damon requests one room.

Bonnie holds Damon's hand.


	3. I Now Pronounce You

**Prompt:** Pretending to be married.

* * *

**I Now Pronounce You...**

"This is a dumb idea," Bonnie is aware that she has referred to Damon's idea as dumb at least twice already, but the idea was so horrible that is called for Bonnie to repeat how dumb the idea was.

"Do you want vampires making plans about having you as their next meal?" Damon couldn't understand Bonnie reluctance. Many women would love to be Damon's wife, or at the very least, pretend to be his wife.

"Can't I just maim them of something?"

"We don't want them maimed or fried, or whatever the hell it is you do with your witchy powers. We want to show them that we are in control. Do you want other vampires coming into this hellhole of a town and taking over? Do you want this town to be another territory in vampire politics?"

"You know I do not want that to happen," Bonnie responded. Sighing heavily in resignation.

What Damon is saying is true. Bonnie wanted to protect Mystic Falls, and if that meant pretending to be Damon's wife then so be it.

Elena seemed to have no problem pretending to be Stefan's wife. Elena is madly in love with Stefan so it would be easy for her.

Bonnie had trouble just tolerating Damon and pretending to be his wife was going to be a challenge.

* * *

A special dinner at the Salvatore residence was prepared to convince a bunch of vampire dignitaries that their "assistance" in the affairs of Mystic Falls was unnecessary.

The whole ordeal should have been nerve-wracking. There should have been an undercurrent of fear from Elena, of all people. But here she was ― a human among monsters.

Bonnie admired Elena's comfortable demeanor. Elena had this never failing trust in Stefan. Bonnie could not say that she felt the same about Damon.

Surprisingly, the dinner had gone well. Bonnie was taken aback by Damon's kind and considerate behavior towards her. She was overwhelmed at how Damon made sure that some part of his body was always in contact with hers: his hand holding her hand, his boding leaning into hers, his lips grazing the knuckles of her hand every so often.

The touch was innocent but there was something darker in the touch, as if he were barely concealing his desire for her. Damon was putting on a good show. Bonnie almost believed it.

Afterward, Bonnie went to Damon's room to change out of the dress she wore to dinner.

Before Bonnie could even take off a shoe, Damon appeared, strolling in confidently.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you," Bonnie says, breaking the silence.

Damon quirks up an eyebrow, "What are you thanking me for?"

"For being on your best behavior, I guess."

"Did you think I was going to ravish you in front of all those people?"

Bonnie laughed nervously because she knew Damon was joking. It's all a joke.

"Just let me change and I'll get out of your way."

Damon came closer to Bonnie, preventing her from doing just that.

"Have I told you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

"I can't recall." Bonnie's voice was steady, but her insides were quaking.

A noticeable pause rested in their conversation. Bonnie was thinking of something witty to say. Anything to get that look off of Damon's face.

Damon seemed to be in a struggle as well. He seemed to be holding back, and that worried Bonnie. Damon never censored his thoughts.

"What?" Bonnie asked because she could not take the silence anymore.

"I was thinking that you are the most beautiful thing that I've seen in a long time. I was thinking that I'm glad that those vampires came here tonight because you and I got to pretend that we meant something to each other."

Bonnie practically held her breath listening to Damon. It was so...he was being so...sweet.

"And I was thinking that it is time."

"Time for what?," Bonnie asked, wanting desperately for Damon to continue.

"Its time for you to get undress and perform your wifely duties."

Bonnie responded by searing Damon's eye-sockets.


	4. Thrill Me Shake Me Wide Sargasso Sea Me

**Prompt:** Bamon is having a secret having affair, but things get getting out of control when the Bennett clan begins setting Bonnie up for meeting acceptable suitors from other ancient and powerful witching bloodlines.

* * *

**Thrill Me, Shake Me, Wide Sargasso Sea Me**

"You have to start thinking about protecting your line." Natalie, Bonnie's mentor and cousin, stressed the importance of continuing the Bennett witch line. "There are some good candidates who would make a wonderful husband to you."

"I'm still young, there's no rush." Bonnie did not want to think about marriage at the moment.

"You can't afford to put off something like this," Natalie urged. "Which is why we have started the process for you."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, alarmed at the words.

"We have begun screening potential suitors. You will choose the man who will be your husband, of course, but we have assured that only the best crop of young men will grace your presence."

* * *

"So it's like the Bachelorette for Witches," Elena summed up after Bonnie told her of the grand plan to set her up with random guys.

So what if the men happened to be the most powerful warlocks this side of the country? Bonnie didn't want to think about committing herself to someone forever.

"What about Damon?" Elena asked as innocently as she could.

"What does Damon have to do with anything?" Bonnie was aware of the snappiness in her voice but she did not like what her best friend was implying. Even if it were basically true.

"I just meant that you and Damon have been doing 'combat training' and all of your dates may get in the way."

"Oh. Well, I'll take care of Damon."

"I bet you will," Elena muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'I'm sure everything will work out," Elena's voice loud and clear.

* * *

"...so we will have to reschedule our, um, 'combat training'." Bonnie didn't know when she and Damon decided to call whatever they have been doing with each other 'combat training,' but it always seemed like a plausible excuse to use when someone asked why they were spending so much time together.

"Reschedule?" When Bonnie walked into the home he shared with his brother, and started going on and on about the Bennett line, and marriage and suitors, Damon will admit that he was not paying much attention. But out of nowhere, Bonnie is talking about rescheduling.

"I have to do this, if only to placate my family."

"Let me get this straight: you are going to go on dates with other guys and you expect me to wait around until you can pencil me in?" Damon was offended and more than a little pissed off.

"Damon, I don't expect you to wait for anything. But I'm telling you that I'm going to be very busy."

"Fine," Damon responds through his teeth.

"Good!" Bonnie shouts because Damon's being an idiot."

"Great. I have better things to do than entertaining little Witches.

* * *

He didn't have anything better to do. Which was why he was standing outside of an Indian restaurant, watching _his_ Witch laughing at what was probably a lame joke. The guy sitting opposite of her didn't seem very impressive, or powerful. The guy wasn't even that good looking.

No matter how good the date seemed to be going, it would end terribly, Damon was sure of it. He would be putting everyone out of their misery.

Damon eyed the two trash cans outside of the restaurant, and came up with an idea. Damon pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1, "Hello, Operator. I'd like to report a fire outside of Delhi Dhaba..." and gave directions to the restaurant as he patted his pockets for a lighter.

Bonnie happily dined on her lamb roganjosh, until three fire trucks showed up and evacuated the restaurant.

Mark, her date, was very considerate, and offered to spirit her away to another restaurant, La Spada in Florence, Italy perhaps.

Although she liked Mark's company, Bonnie didn't feel like being spirited away to a different country. A rain check was promised and Bonnie parted ways with Mark.

Bonnie was almost near her car when a voice out of the darkness stopped her, "This must be part of being very busy. Wandering the streets alone must be hard work."

Bonnie smiled despite herself, "If you must know, I just finished a date."

"This early?"

"There was a fire."

"A fire?"

"Yes, and I didn't cause it," Bonnie assured. "We decided to continue at another time."

"Are you busy now?"

"No. Why?" Bonnie eyed Damon suspiciously.

"Let's go bowling."

"Bowling?"

"You'd look hot bowling in that awesomely short skirt."

The two went bowling and it's rather ridiculous because Bonnie can only concentrate on pulling her skirt down and she keeps rolling her balls into the gutter. She's usually better than this, and Damon keeps laughing at her.

He's only laughing because he has to do something to keep his hands off of her. It's a public place and anyone could walk by and see them together. However, Damon can't bring himself to care when he spins her around to face him and kisses her in front of screaming children and the agitated elderly.

Bonnie should smack him. Instead, she opens her mouth to give him better access.

* * *

Daniel is pretty spectacular. He's smart and gorgeous and he brought Bonnie's favorite wine when they agreed to meet at her place before going to dinner.

Damon's hiding behind a tree, staring steadily through Bonnie's window, tupperware full of hot lasagna in his hands. He did not like how close the guy was sitting to _his_ Witch. The guy can't be too bright if hadn't parallel parked properly. Damon felt an idea coming on.

Bonnie paused in midsentence to look outside of her window, her eyes widened in surprise, "I think...I think your car is being towed."

"What!," Daniel jumped up, following Bonnie's gaze, "We'll talk...uh, later...I have to―"

"Go, don't worry about it. We'll talk later," Bonnie responded.

Daniel ran out of the house only to return moments later. "Could you give me a ride? I would materialize a car or something but I don't have the eels required to complete the spell. Unless there's a pet store around here..."

Bonnie gave him a ride.

Bonnie returned home forty minutes later, tired and hungry, mindful that she hadn't eaten dinner. Upon entering her home, Bonnie's senses were assaulted by cheese, sauce and garlic.

"It was my mother's recipe, or so I'm told. Although, she didn't really cook. We had servants for that shit." Damon took a sip from the glass resting comfortably in his hand, "This is good wine."

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie's surprise evident in her tone.

Damon ignored her question, "Be a good girl and I might give you a massage later."

* * *

The vampire who sat on top of Damon and tried to make mincemeat out of his guts could have been dealt with quite easily.

However, Bonnie's on a date with some dude named Blade (information courtesy of Elena not being able to keep her mouth shut).

Damon was distracted. Or Damon he may have intentionally allowed the vampire to get the best of him.

Stefan overreacted, as usual, and went psycho on the vampire, who was now very much dead.

Damon and Stefan were currently on this, 'if anyone is going to kill my brother it's going to be me,' kick which is a vast improvement in their relationship.

"Oh my god, Damon, are you okay?" Elena's panicked face hovers over Damon's prone body.

"I'm fine. I just need some O-Negative and I'll be peachy." Damon felt a little dizzy, actually, and the sight of his pancreas sticking out looked painful.

"We should get him home," Stefan says from somewhere. Damon is too tired to look.

"I'll get the car," Elena offers, running off with the keys in her hand.

"Stefan? Call Bonnie," Damon manages, before passing out.

It took three days and a constant supply of blood to get Damon back on his feet. Bonnie dutifully ditched her date with Blade, or Blake or whatever him name was, and nursed Damon back to health.

Okay, it really took two days but the third day allowed Damon to snuggle with Bonnie while they watched _I Love Lucy_ reruns and Bonnie plucked absentmindedly at the ace bandage wrapped around Damon's torso.

* * *

All the sabotaging, lying, and deceit had become tedious. In Stefan's opinion, at least, "You can't continue on like this."

Damon smirked, drink sloshing in his hands."I don't know what you mean but I'm sure your forehead will tell me."

"If you are in love with Bonnie just tell her."

Damon blinked, "I'm not in love with her. I mean...Shut up! You'd like that wouldn't you? If I didn't want your precious Elena anymore."

"You're losing it."

"I'm losing it? I'm losing it? You're losing it! I'm not losing anything."

"Damon, you are going to end up like that crazy lady in the attic. And it's your turn to restock the liquor cabinet."

* * *

Damon stared at Stefan's retreating form.

Damon shows up at the Bennett residence and there are ten guys waiting around. Bonnie's cousin, Natalie, is there, as well as some other members of the Bennett clan.

He spies Elena in a corner, munching on a celery stick with wide eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Damon asks, jarring Elena from her obvious excitement.

"Bonnie's about to pick a suitor."

"What! Why?"

"What do you think she's been doing this whole time, Damon?"

"But what about me?"

"Do you love her?" Elena asks with squinting eyes.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."

The conversation is interrupted when Bonnie comes down the stairs, looking absolutely beautiful.

Elena cursed herself for forgetting to bring her camera.

Damon sort of wanted to shoot himself. Right between the eyes. Twice. He will admit, just this once, that he is stupid.

Natalie breaks the silence garnered from Bonnie's stunning entrance, "We have gathered here today to ―"

"Wait!" Damon shout.

He's suddenly aware of a bunch of witches and warlocks glaring in his direction. Damon's painfully aware of the fact that he's outnumbered.

"Bonnie, you can't choose one of these guys. They are all horrible for you. They are vain and mean and stubborn, and I know it sounds like I'm talking about myself but I'm different. You sort of made me different..." Damon trails off.

One of the potential suitors offers to throw Damon out and the murderous expression on Damon's face prompts Bonnie to intervene. "Um, Damon, let's go upstairs and talk, okay? Right now."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie asks as soon as her bedroom door is closed.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I told you. I told you before I even agreed to let my family set me up with anyone. You said it was fine. You said it was great."

"I was lying. I hated the thought of you with someone else."

"Why didn't you say anything?'

"I did."

"When?"

A noticeable pause places itself in the conversation.

Damon thinks long and hard, "Well, I didn't exactly tell you but you know how I feel."

"No I don't. I know how you feel about baseball and BP oil and anchovies on pizza but you never once told me how you feel about me."

Damon looks down at the floor and mumbles something under his breath.

"What?" Bonnie asks.

"I have feelings for you."

"What, like fillings that you get at the dentist?"

"No, feelings. As in, I'm... I'm in love with you and it would hurt me if you chose someone else."

"Well, that's too bad."

Damon frowns at her words, jaw ticking like he wants to strangle her.

Bonnie continues, "Because I'm in love with you too. So we are both idiots."

Damon stares at the Witch, "Could you repeat that?"

"I'll do you one better," Bonnie says.

The kiss that Bonnie gives him is hotter than any of his leather jackets that she has set on fire.


	5. Safe At Home

**Synopsis:**Bonnie and Damon realize the inconvenience of love.

* * *

**Safe At Home**

_I'm Katherine._

The shock of that statement is like a shot to the heart and Bonnie doesn't know what hurts more: being shoved up against the wall, fingers tight around her throat, or that it is someone who looks exactly like Elena who's inflicting such pain.

The attack is ridiculous and unwarranted and Katherine must have come to hate Emily for her historic betrayal. Emily is not here and Bonnie is a Bennett anyway.

_You are going to do something for me._

_The hell I am,_ Bonnie spoke through clinched teeth.

* * *

Bonnie hears it from Elena, who heard it from Stefan that Damon and Katherine have sort of reconciled. Reconciliation means they had sex, and the sex was good so Damon forgot that Katherine broke his heart. Until, of course, Katherine says she wants Stefan instead.

Damon's anger is all stops and starts and he wants to kiss her and kill her but he can't do both; something has to suffer. Katherine lives another day and every other word out of Damon's mouth is _bitch_ and every other look that Damon gives is _why can't you love me like I love you_?

No one around Damon tells him the truth: not his brother, not Elena, not anyone. But Bonnie only deals in truth.

She tells Damon that he is so dumb, that he is so stupid. All the time, every chance that she gets. Redundant, yes, but necessary. Damon just issues some snide remark and smirks that "you wish you were me" smirk.

Bonnie really wouldn't want to be Damon. She couldn't handle loving someone who only wants to hurt her. Bonnie is likely to jump out of the window before that happens.

* * *

It gets serious all of the sudden. Damon wants Katherine gone and it may have something to do with the horrific love letters Katherine keeps sending to Stefan.

Damon makes the moves on Elena, and Elena responds with a mixture of mild lust, and milder interest, and a little bit more than disgust because Damon is truly shameless.

What Damon doesn't seem to get is that even if Elena succumbs to his advance, she will find a way to make it about Stefan. It will always be Stefan. Regardless of all the boys before, and heaven forbid an after, there will always be Stefan.

It is reasons like this that Bonnie never fails to insult Damon's intelligence.

* * *

Damon's drunk and Elena is pretending not to notice him again. He corners the witch because he's bored.

The kiss that he gives Bonnie is sloppy with tongue and teeth and ripe with incoordination.

But it is so hot; he did not know how hot it could be: Her lips were too pliant, mouth opens too quickly, tongue half hostile.

Damon pulls away abruptly and ignores the dammed throbbing in his chest.

* * *

"I hope you don't expect me to baby you," Damon glared at Bonnie who lays face first on the ground.

It was obvious to Bonnie when Damon didn't move to help her up that this was going to be a long training session.

"We all know that helping a damsel in distress isn't your strong suit." Bonnie didn't add that Damon would likely help if she were Elena.

"I just don't want you to think that I will be there to save you all the time."

"Try saving me the first time and then we'll have something to talk about."

* * *

Tabitha. Sabrina. Piper. Or any other witches' name from popular culture is hurled at Bonnie.

Damon says it to amuse himself because the flash of indignation across Bonnie's face is rather pretty. It's not any different from the mushy nicknames Stefan gives Elena but Damon doesn't examine that too closely.

* * *

They don't about the kiss. While she's kicking his ass in training, they don't talk about it. While she's raiding the Salvatore library for as much information as she can cram into her brain, they don't talk about it.

But it's seared into her memory, and she wishes the kiss didn't belong to her and someone like Damon, that it was hers alone.

Damon's no better. His dreams look nothing like the past, and the kiss is stuck on repeat, except he doesn't run away like a scared kid. He sticks it out, but only in his dreams.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon are in the same room one day, which is not unusual considering the latest turn of events.

Damon's discussing something or another and he's making inappropriate jokes that Stefan doesn't laugh at, and that Elena doesn't get.

The smirk appears like he's never learned to smile all the way and a wave of nausea and dread comes quickly upon Bonnie. She's never felt so awesome and so terrible in her whole life.

There's a moment that she knows for sure that she is not alone in this feeling: Damon's smirk falters, and his eyes grow wide in surprise.

Damon fixes his face at the last minute, and the look he gives is defiance. Don't expect him to treat her differently because of this love bullshit. Don't expect him to change being Damon Salvatore because love doesn't make him want to be a better man.

Bonnie stands and asks boldly, "Where's the nearest window?"

"Why?" Concern etched on Elena's face.

"So I can jump out of it."


	6. Whose Gonna Ride Your Wild Horse Now?

**Synopsis:** They all have loved each other, at some point in their lives.

Pairings: mainly **Bonnie/Damon**, Elena/Stefan, some Bonnie/Stefan, Damon/Elena and other pairings

* * *

**Whose Gonna Ride Your Wild Horse Now?**

There was no cheating involved. Elena could honestly say that she never betrayed Stefan in that way.

But she was oh so curious and it made sense, at least in her mind, to experience life, love, and lust; just not necessarily with the same person.

It wouldn't have been so bad, maybe, if Damon was not Stefan's brother; if only everyone didn't look at her like she lost her mind whenever she and Damon were together.

No one verbally voiced their opinions, of course. They just starred.

* * *

Stefan wanted to think that the reason he kissed Caroline was because he recognized that stark, wild look in her eyes as his own.

He wanted to calm her down, to replace that hunger for blood with an altogether different type of hunger.

It was good that he couldn't hurt her.

* * *

Elena needed space because Damon wants way too much, and it's not all fun and games like he pretends it is.

Damon wants things all to himself, sometimes. Women are no exception.

Elena told him it had nothing to do with Stefan and Caroline.

* * *

Bonnie liked Mason, and she didn't care that he's older, or that he's Tyler's uncle.

Mason liked to grab and kiss her in front of anyone and everyone.

The marking of territory did not go unnoticed.

Elena wasn't one to judge. Her last two boyfriends were nearing the two hundred century mark.

Stefan wanted Bonnie to be safe and happy.

Damon hated Mason's guts.

* * *

Damon makes it happen with Elena, again, because she's all he ever wanted, even if he doesn't think that so much anymore.

It was the way she didn't mean to hurt him that made it all worth while.

* * *

Mason's too controlling, and the burning on Bonnie's arm from his too tight hold made her think, _this is ridiculous_.

Mason broke several ribs of a guy in a restaurant because he looked at Bonnie a little too long.

"Either you stop him or I will," Damon wanted the fight so bad he could taste it.

Elena wouldn't look at Bonnie because she couldn't promise Mason's continued safety.

Stefan nodded in agreement with Damon.

* * *

Damon loses Elena as quickly as he got her.

He tells himself he should have seen it coming.

Elena never dreams about him anymore.

* * *

"You don't love me like I love you," is all Mason says when Bonnie breaks up with him.

A good week goes by, and she still feels like he watching her.

* * *

The girls are single again and the bar is full of beer and cute guys.

It doesn't take much for Bonnie to want to make that sudden mistake.

Stefan takes the girls home because they can't make it on their own otherwise.

Stefan did not expect to have his arms full of a drunk, flirty Bonnie.

And he did not expect the press of her lips against his own, her hands digging hot spaces along his face, and on his shoulder blades through his shirt.

"You two are so alike, so judgmental, such guilty consciences," Damon saw it coming a mile away.

* * *

Elena doesn't tell Stefan not to see Bonnie. That wouldn't be right.

She tells Damon to talk to him instead.

His raised eyebrow suggests that she's asking too much of him, "What do you have against them being together, anyway?"

"I just don't want Bonnie to get hurt. She's been through so much already."

"Stef wouldn't hurt her."

_But he's hurting me_, Elena thought.

* * *

Mason comes back to town and Stefan is so ready to rip the guy's head off and Damon is beyond angry about all of this for reasons he can't explain.

It's the Salvatore Brothers to the rescue again.

"Don't do anything crazy," Bonnie wants a promise from Stefan.

Damon doesn't have to promise anything to anybody.

* * *

Bonnie doesn't know when she realized that she was number two. Stefan really cares about her, but that is beside the point.

Bonnie was never number two in any of her boyfriends lives, and she wasn't going to start now.

To her surprise, Stefan does not immediately run back to Elena. It's more like a slow gravitational pull.

At any rate, Stefan was able to look beyond the be all and end all that is Elena.

At least for a little while.

* * *

Damon likes to think that every mistake he's ever made in his life has been leading him to this witch whose anger is not so tangible, now; whose heart is not so hurt, now.

* * *

"I really like you," sounds as foreign to Bonnie's ears as it sounds coming out of Damon's mouth.

If he could bite his own tongue he would.

* * *

Damon didn't want to become the model boyfriend, the one that most girls would dump for the bad boy.

He refused to be pussy whipped.

"...and the short leash that Katherine had you on felt like, what? Freedom?" Stefan's two cents worth of wisdom made Damon cringe.

Damon is the last person to admit that sometimes Stefan made sense.

* * *

They rain caught them by surprise. The picnic looked ruin as the first drop of precipitation landed on the basket.

That the food had yet to be unpacked is the only saving grace.

Damon thought that Bonnie would have shrieked and ran at the first sign of clouds, but she just sat there on the blanket with huge eyes; looking unnaturally beautiful even as the rain fell harder.

Maybe it was the way her sundress clung to her body, wet and slick.

Maybe it was the way she didn't wimp out like some girls did when the sun decided to take a break.

Damon wanted to wait until they made it to the car, until he could get her inside, water on the seats be damned.

But she felt too good and the hood of the car was as close as they got.

Believe it or not, he'd only made love in the rain once before, but it wasn't nearly as memorable as this occasion was.

The creak of the hood, the sigh of his name on Bonnie's lips, the squelch of wet surface against naked skin is embedded in his memory forever.

* * *

When it was very quiet, Stefan and Elena had this talk about the future and the children she would never be able to have with him.

Stefan looked like he wanted to hurl himself out the window just so he wouldn't have to see Elena's disappointed face.

There was no disappointment, only resignation.

Elena could find a nice (relatively) normal man and have nice (relatively) normal children. But she doesn't think she could love any of them, including the children, as much as she loves Stefan.

It's terribly sad, but it's true.

"I only want you."

Stefan believes her.

* * *

Bonnie would never say that Damon was all good or all bad. He was in between with a sharp, boarding on sinister edge that made things exciting, even when excitement was the last thing she needed.

Damon would not be able to explain any of his past loves; he would never be able to explain his fascination with Katherine, or the woman who shared her face.

But here, now, with Bonnie, there was only the delicate, the supple, the heat too close to the heart.

It was the way he never wanted to hurt her that made it all worth while.


	7. Last Chance for Liquid Courage

**Synopsis: Bamon Kink prompt from Skysamuelle: Drunk Sex/ **Since Stelena are away for the summer, a very sober Bonnie is forced to take care of a massively drunk Damon. She picks him up from the bar and decides to stay in with him at the boarding house to make sure no killing of the innocent occurs.

Problem is, Damon has a little crush on her and is very demonstrative about it

* * *

**Last Chance for Liquid Courage**

Bonnie starts in with the_ could nots_, the_ can nots_, the_ will nots _and her reasoning falls as flat as a pancake. She's stuck. She's stuck babysitting a psychotic asshole who's grin feels like a thousand ants crawling all over her skin.

(That's what she tells herself because entertaining any other thought but disgust is not an option).

Two months. Two months of making sure no one dies. Two months of bar hopping with not an ounce of enjoyment.

Bonnie considered once, just for fun, if there was a salary for the type of job that had been placed upon her this summer. She was sure there was.

Another night and another bar and Bonnie thinks he will never stop. It must be that he is bored. It must be that the only two people who would hesitate to do him real bodily harm are gone. Stefan and Elena; how they loved to make sure they always provided him the attention he craved. Who would react to his misadventures now?

A bar full of strangers, that's who.

And they are so easily taken with his dark hair, and bright mischievous eyes, blue to the point of pain. Guys: they want to pick a fight, or they want his coolness to rub off on them. Girls: they simply want to take him home; a good hard screw, they don't count on blood and terror when the night ends.

Bonnie will not admit it anytime soon but she has gotten used to her summer nights. The drinks, the hopeless people, the seediness inherent to any bar no matter how upscale.

This bar in particular is rather Honky-Tonk as it is. Damon manages to fit right in, even without the cowboy boots.

She ignores the people around her because it only defeats the purpose.

"Dance with me," Damon whispers. He left a stupefied woman standing in the middle of the bar only to breathe against Bonnie's hair.

The drinks have been swallowed down so long and so often that it is a wonder that Damon is standing upright.

"No," Bonnie says. All she is supposed to do is take him home.

"You're no fun," he accuses.

Fun. She's the definition of fun when not forced to take drunken vampires home. It's all because she can't say 'no' to Elena. It's all because Stefan has somehow found a way to wrap Bonnie around his finger as well. It's his earnestness. It's how, that one time, Stefan helped her out of a hole that had become her life.

She'll repay the favor. Ten fold. Even when he's as psychotic as his brother.

Damon stumbles a little, leaning against her, nose nuzzling her cheek. That's her queue to take him home.

Leaving the bar is a fifteen-minute ordeal because Damon always ends up leading her into a dance anyway.

It's a bad joke when someone choices to play "The Crying Game" on the jukebox.

_First there are kisses, then there are sighs_

_And then before you know where you are_

_You're sayin' goodbye_

Damon sways around and Bonnie is forced to follow. His death grip crushes her ribs and she's pretty sure she will die of asphyxiation from her face pressed so tightly to his chest.

_Why there are heartaches (heartaches), why there are tears_

_And what to do to stop feeling blue when love disappears_

Bonnie sort wants to tell Brenda Lee to go to hell.

* * *

She's not quite sure how they make it to the Damon's bed. Driving to the Salvatore boarding house was precarious enough.

"Elena wants to buy the most atrocious lamp I've ever seen," Damon complains once he's plopped on the bed.

Bonnie can remember when flowers were the best way for a boy to tell a girl that he loves her. Stefan has to one-up the universe by giving his girlfriend the deed to his house.

Damon pats the space next to him slowly. The threat is clear. Play nice or his on the street in a second looking for more willing prey.

Bonnie complies.

She didn't know how exhausted she was until her back hits the bed. She's half asleep within ten minutes until a hand lands on her knee.

"Are you fucking Jeremy Gilbert?," Damon asks, his fingers like spiders.

"That is none of your business." She doesn't remove his hand. She should.

"That's a no. Why not? He's dying for it."

No response. Just mute silence. Just Damon's hand on her leg.

He touches his own thigh, pulling at the black denim. Bonnie realizes after a few minutes that he is rubbing himself quite deliberately, still with his other hand on her knee, looking at her a bit slack-jawed with glassy eyes in that lovingly soused way.

The intimacy of it startles her out of silence, "You can't possibly be doing what I think you're doing?"

Damon shrugs, "You are the single, best jerk off material."

"Right. This is not happening." Bonnie attempts to get off of the bed only to find herself pushed against the mattress.

"Where do you think you're going?" It's not a question. It's a dare.

Some part of Bonnie always new that it would wind up this way. She commits to the idea that she'll let Damon do whatever he wants to do for tonight. As long as Damon stays here, keeps the destruction contained inside this room.

She offers herself like a sacrificial lamb because she's good at it.

Bonnie doesn't respond when Damon kisses her face, or palms her breast over her blouse. She tries not to say a word as he ruts against her.

It goes on this way for a few minutes, at best, until something breaks inside of her. Perhaps it's the rhythmic squeeze of Damon's hand on her breast. Or the desperate slow grind of his hardness on her hip.

She returns his kiss when Damon's lips land on hers. She tastes bourbon and metal. He tastes Pepsi™ and bubble gum. He draws lips away from hers and his mouth forms a grin. _That's more like it._

"Let me take my clothes off, okay." It's more like she pushes her underwear down and unbuttons her blouse.

His thumb glides across her clit, the contact causing her to jump out of her skin, nerves skittering.

Damon pushes her breast out of the cup of her bra. A flesh offering on a cotton and underwire platter.

His mouth covers her nipple, pulling, sucking, swirling his tongue with a sharp nip of teeth.

_There's no way I can come like this_, Bonnie makes a vastly failing promise to herself.

"Your body is so sensitive." Damon says after he's licks the sweat that has gather on her neck.

Bonnie can't help the moans she releases out of her mouth or how she wills Damon to take any part of her he wishes. This treacherous body has never done her any good.

Damon soon grows disinterested with the barrier of clothes, "off" he demands, pushing at the blouse, tearing at the skirt. At the sound of ripping material, Bonnie realizes she has lost her bra. It's is rendered unwearable.

Damon's clothes soon follow and he's back on her, his mouth over hers, his tongue thick and active with audacity like he belongs here kissing her, touching her.

He settles himself between her legs into the bowl of her slim hips and grimaces pleasurably as he works his dick into her, her wetness easing the way.

And she's...She's never done it without a condom. It's a first that Damon will never understand.

The solid drag of skin on skin, the stretch and slight burn makes her twitch.

Damon hooks his thumb into her mouth because she looks like she needs something to bite onto as he fucks her.

He put her legs over his shoulders, bending her in half. It's easy. She wasn't a cheerleader for nothing.

She slaps his arm, and bites her own lip. She needs him to touch her _there_ but her orgasm arrives without warning.

Forget it, forget it. It's done. Deep inside her it's like a bomb going off.

Damon hums his appreciation, the wet clench milking him.

A shuddering throb and pulse tells her that he has followed her into the warped abyss.

He pulls out of her, although he's still hard. What ever happened to alcoholic impotence?

Oh right, he's a vampire.

Damon slithers down her body, closes his eyes and sucks as much as her as he can into his mouth.

Bonnie's only slightly embarrassed as his tongue licks into her. The quick throb builds again without difficulty.

He slides back up, and when they kiss again its a sloppy exchange of air.

"No one acts like they're hungry for it like you do" Damon delivers like it's the cold truth and thrusts his dick inside her again so she won't be offended.

He holds himself up so he can watch her face , her bouncing breast, and their hips meeting again and again.

"What do you want me to do to you?," he asks, like what he is doing is just the beginning.

* * *

**Song: "The Crying Game"/ Dave Berry/cover by Brenda Lee/ 1965/ written by Geoff Stephens**


End file.
